Uchiha Heiress
by Fallen Angel Zenith
Summary: The Kyuubi's chakara gives Naruto enhanced senses. Now what happens when it bring him to a 'revealing' secret? A new look on a former rival. Smart and Stronger Naruto, slight Sakura bashing(not my usual thing)/Civilian Council Bashing, Naruto-Hinata-Fem.Sasuke/ Has been Adopted by jgresidentevil
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha Heiress**

**Chapter 1: Sasuke or Satsuki? Who is the Last Uchiha?**

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto called out his signature jutsu's name, creating over a hundred clones of himself. They where spread all across team sevens training ground; on the ground, in the trees, and even standing on the water.

The real Naruto stood in the center, surrounded by his own army of shadow clones. One of the clones, who was standing in a tree, yelled out to his clone brethren, throwing his left fist into the air. "Alright guys! Are you ready!?"

The other clones simultaneously cheered out "YYYYEEEAAAHHH!" They all charged at the real Naruto, some running towards him while others jumped down from the sky.

The real Naruto charged forward, taking on his own army of clones. He tossed three shuriken at the clones in front of him. The clones easily deflected them and continued to charge at the real Naruto. "Your gonna have to do better then that!" One of the clones said as he rushed in with a hundred clones behind him, kunai hands.

"I won't make it easy for you!" The real Naruto said as he smirked and charged at them. He delivered a few quick swift kicks as he then sent out a barrage of punches. "Time to try something new, Wind Style: Air Bullet!"

"What!?" The clones said as they got shot with multiple blasts of air. He had taken down at least thirty clones, but there was still an entire army to get through. What was worse it was the clones turn to use Ninjutsu. All the clones went though hand signs and called out the jutsu's name, "Wind Style: Air Bullet!"

Suddenly Naruto was hit with multiple blasts of chakra enhanced air. Or at least that's what his clones thought. When the dust cleared all they saw was a destroyed log. "Substitution!" One of the clones yelled out angrily, what he didn't notice was a shadow behind him, ready to take him out.

"That's right pal!" The clone only had enough time to widen his eyes before Naruto reduced him to smoke. "Wind Style: Air Bullet!" Naruto sent out five blasts of air, taking out three clones, with only two clones able to dodge Naruto's attack.

"Crap!" The clones said after being defeated with a strong punches to the gut. "100 clones left." The Real Naruto said, panting from exhaustion. The clones were also panting as their chakra was depleting.

"Well...one thing left to do." One of the clones said.

"What?" Another clone asked.

"Time to go explosive." The first clone answered.

"Exploding clones huh?"

"Now this is gonna be fun." Another clone said as cracked his knuckles.

"Ah crap!" Naruto said as he watched the clones come into him all at once, ready to explode. "Suicide bomber...really!?" He yelled out at them.

"Hey don't blame us! Your the one who learned the technique!"

Naruto's face froze for a moment. They did have a point, they were his clones after all. Naruto didn't have time to think about this too much though, the clones charged in, all ready to self destruct. Naruto continued to pant from exhaustion, he was almost entirely out of chakra. "Alright I think it's time to use it!"

Naruto closed his eyes, yelling inside his mind, "Alright fox! Time to pay your rent!" Suddenly red chakra poured out of Naruto's body, making it look like he was on fire. The kyuubi's chakra radiated heat, so much so the clones lips were drying up, and they were still over ten feet away from him.

Naruto's nails grew into claws, and his canine's grew larger and sharper. Finally his eyes turned from cerulean blue to blood red, his eyes turning into slits.

Naruto swiped his hand through the air, causing a shock wave to take out halve of the shadow clones. Shocked one of the clones yelled out, "Crap! He's gone Kyubi!" That clone was imminently destroyed by Naruto jumping to where he was and slamming his fist into his face. Suddenly all the other clones surrounded him.

"Wind Style: Air Bullet!" "Shadow explosion jutsu!" All the clones called out these two jutsu, causing a massive explosion around Naruto. But what would surly mean death for any other ninja was simple to defuse for the number one knuckle headed ninja of the leaf. The explosion expanded and released a shock wave, tearing down the surrounding tree's and making a small crater around where Naruto was.

Naruto stood in the center of the crater. His cloths were a little torn and singed from the explosion. He wasn't much better, but the wounds were minor and were healing already. He would be at full strength again in about an hour. Naruto had sent a shock wave using the kyuubi's chakra, canceling out the explosion around him, well for the most part.

"Well...That was intense..." Naruto said as he blew out a puff of smoke. He looked up and saw that it was already night, the full moon shining down over him. Figuring he had done enough training today Naruto started walking home. The cool night breeze felt good after hours of training, monstrous stamina or not.

Konoha was eerily quiet, if someone had dropped a pin it would have sounded like they dropped a baseball bat, but growing up in a ninja village made Naruto used to it. Taking his usual way home Naruto walked by Ichiraku ramen, wanting to get something to eat before he went to bed, only to find it closed. Ichiraku had a habit of closing late, in order to better accommodate ninja who trained until late and didn't feel like cooking, so for it to be closed meant Naruto had been training harder than usual. Disappointed Naruto let out a sigh "Guess it's cupped ramen tonight." Naruto continued walking to his apartment but after a couple of blocks he smelled something...funny.

He started sniffing the air. Naruto noticed after his fight with Mizuki that his senses have gotten sharper. So much so that he could tell a persons gender just by the smell. That's why Naruto had been training so hard. He wanted to train with the kyuubi's chakra. While the kyuubi's chakra was flowing through him his senses were sharper than even those of the Inuzuka clan.

It took about a day for this effect to wear off, depending on how much of the kyuubi's chakra he used. He had been training with the kyuubi's chakra for only three weeks but had learned a lot about his new sensing abilities. One thing he learned is that along with their own scents every man and women had a second scent, one more pungent to those able to smell it. It told him if it was a man or a women. He still hadn't figured out how it worked but he knew the two scents were definitely for a man and a women.

That's why the scent present to him was very confusing. "That smells like Sasuke...but why is there a girls scent mixed in?" Suddenly Naruto's face turned from his confused to horrified. "Ahhh! Wh-what what if! Him and Sakura!" Naruto imagined the scene in his head. Sakura draped on top of Sasuke, their body's only covered by a dark blue blanket and each others arms.

Sakura's face as red as a rose as she gently whispers "S-Sasuke...I love you!" Sasuke's smirking face as he guides her face closer to his own.

"Hmp, of course you do." Says Sasuke, as if it was something to be expected. Their faces come even closer until their lips almost meet.

That's where Naruto shakes his head, wanting to end the scene before it goes any farther. "No frickin way!"

Determined to stop things before they even get started, Naruto followed the scent to Sasuke's apartment. "Bastard, he took her back to his place!? Alright pale, that tears it!" Naruto jumped up and grabbed onto Sasuke's patio. Ever since the Uchiha massacre Sasuke has stayed in a apartment the Hokage assigned to him.

It was on the second floor of an apartment complex about ten minutes away from Naruto's place. Sasuke had the same financial set up with the village as Naruto, although Sasuke's apartment was a lot nicer. The village supplied them with money every month to live off of until they graduated from the academy and could earn money from mission.

Naruto back flipped, doing a complete three sixty, and landed on Sasuke's patio railing. While he stood on the railing Naruto peered through the patio window, poking his head out from the side, trying to see what was happening. What he saw next was not what he expected. "What the?" Naruto whispered as he looked in.

He definitely saw what looked like Sasuke, but something was 'off' about him. He could only see his bare back, he had no shirt on at the moment, in fact the only cloths he seemed to be wearing were a pair of blue boxers, but they seemed to be shorter than what most guys he knew wore. He had an hour glass figure and his hair flowed down his back all the way to his butt and looked silky smooth, just as his skin did. Near the chest area Naruto could see their seemed to be some bandages. "That weird, I don't see Sakura in there" Naruto muttered.

Naruto quickly hid from sight as Sasuke turned in his direction. This allowed Naruto to see Sasuke's face was also different. It was much rounder, softer looking and more feminine. On Sasuke's chest were the bandages covering the top part of his torso. "Chest binding?! No...It couldn't be!" Naruto looked away from Sasuke, not believing what he was seeing.

"Ahem..." An irritated female voice said.

"Crap..." Naruto said as he looked up to see Sasuke tapping his foot, still topless with only the bindings covering his chest.

Naruto then started to chuckle a little. "Hey there Sasuke..." At that moment, the wind started to blow as Sasuke's chest bindings came off, helped by a near by lit candle burning them a little, causing him to yelp in pain. The bandages then started to get lite on fire, though only a little bit.

"Sasuke!" Naruto automatically rushed in to help.

"D-Dobe! I can handle it myself!" Sasuke said in a female voice, that Naruto ignored as he ripped the bandages off, not seeing that Sasuke was blushing.

When Naruto ripped them off he set something free he was not able to comprehend. "Wha. . .?"

Naruto stared at the mounds on Sasuke's chest as they were at least double D. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was madly blushing, too shocked to even cross his, or maybe it was her, hands over her chest. Naruto then responded the best way he could...he fainted.

With his body numb Naruto began falling backwards. Reacting on instinct Sasuke grabbed Naruto's jacket collar, saving him from a painful wake up call. Pulling him back Naruto landed on Sasuke, his chest resting against Sasuke's, making Sasuke blush even more.

Sasuke swung Naruto's arm over her shoulder and carried her unconscious classmate to her room and placed him on her bed. "Now what do I do?" Sasuke looked at Naruto's calm sleeping face. "H-he saw...everything..." Sasuke muttered in a female voice, bringing her right arm over her chest in an attempt to cover her chest. Too embarrassed to keep on looking at him Sasuke turned her head away from Naruto, the blush from earlier still gracing her cheeks.

Naruto made a grunting noise and stirred in his sleep, "S...Sasuke...girl...huge boobies."

This made Sasuke blush even more, so much so her face was completely red. Sasuke crossed her arms over her chest, now remembering she was almost completely naked. Sasuke ran out of the room and went back to the living room, after stopping by the bathroom to get some new bandages to wrap her chest with.

Once she was dressed, and her breast binded, Sasuke did a transformation jutsu to change into what everyone thinks he looks like. Sasuke went back and peeked into his room to see Naruto was still sleeping. "Good, he's still out cold." With the threat of being seen naked again gone Sasuke now was able to focus on what he was going to say once Naruto really did wake up.

An hour pasted by before Naruto started to wake up. He realized he was on Sasuke's bed as the room smelled completely like the female scent from earlier.

"Naruto..."

Naruto turned to see a male Sasuke standing in the doorway, his usual scowl present on his face. "Do me a favor loser and don't knock yourself unconscious on my patio."

"Uh...Sasuke?" Naruto said confused.

"Hmm?" Sasuke cocked one eyebrow, secretly nervous about what Naruto would say.

Naruto felt awkward but he knew he had to set things straight "Sasuke...your a girl aren't you."

Sasuke couldn't hide his shock, but he quickly put his stoic face back on, pretending he didn't know what Naruto was talking about. "Yeah right dope, now get out. I wanna get some sleep."

Naruto stood up, looking Sasuke in the eye. Suddenly a mischievous smile spread across his lips. "You know you've got some really big boobs Sasuke, they felt really nice!"

Taken by surprise Sasuke acted on instinct, crossing 'his' arms over 'his' chest, he couldn't help but blurt out "W-WHEN DID YOU FEEL THEM!? DID YOU REALLY PASS OUT OR WERE YOU JUST FAKING IT!?"

"AH HA! Got you!" Naruto declared as Sasuke's face went completely red as he realized what had just happened.

Suddenly the air in the room changed. Sasuke felt like he was naked in front of Naruto, again. A tear slipped down the last Uchiha's face, falling to the ground with a splash that sounded like a waterfall to Naruto. "Uh. . .Sasuke?"

"…...please...please don't tell." Sasuke muttered, surprising Naruto.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Sasuke Uchiha, begging to keep a secret. Naruto nodded his head then asked, "Could you just explain what this is about? I mean...this is pretty big..."

After a few minutes Sasuke took a deep breath, wiping away the stray tear and a few other tears threatening to fall. "A-alright." Sasuke then did a hand sign and turn back into the female form that Naruto saw earlier, although this time she was dress in cloths that would fall off if she didn't hold them up.

"So...how long have you been a...you know?" Naruto asked.

"A girl?" Sasuke replied as Naruto nodded his head. "I've always been a girl. My real name is Satsuki Uchiha and the truth is that I kept my gender a secret to protect myself." Satsuki started explaining.

"Protect yourself? From what?" Naruto asked.

"The Clan Restoration Act. It's said in that disgusting act if I'm that last female of my clan, they would turn me into a breeding stock! I don't want that! I'll never see the light of day again!" Naruto then noticed a tear coming out of her eye, and more forming. For the second time today Naruto had seen the proud Sasuke Uchiha, who he now knew was actually Satsuki Uchiha, shed tears.

"Satsuki..." He then smiled at her. "Don't worry, I won't tell! And I always keep my word, that's my ninja way!" Satsuki quickly brought up her head, surprised at what he said. "R-really?! You mean it!? Really!?"

Naruto nodded his head, she could see in his eyes he was telling the truth. Satsuki then jumped on to him, hugging and thanking him, causing Naruto have a full face blush. Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "N-no problem." He then noticed something. "You know something?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Satsuki asked as she held his arm, looking dreamily at him.

"Cute..." Naruto couldn't help but think the girl holding onto his arm was extremely cute, not just her face but her personality too. "You're a lot different than Sasuke. It's like you pulled a 180."

Satsuki then gained a depressed look on her face, making Naruto regret what he said, although he was still curious about her sudden change in mood. "Well you see...I had to...or else people...would think I'm weird..."

Confused, Naruto then asked "What do you mean?"

"I'm suppose to be Sasuke Uchiha. Rookie of the year, loved by the entire village for being an Uchiha, and the last hope for it's revival. If I acted like a girl...it would make people speak badly about the Uchiha. I don't want them to speak badly about my family."

This time it was Naruto who turned depressed as he both understood her feeling, but also could never understand her feelings. He looked towards the ground, not able to face Satsuki as he said, "Yeah, I get it. Well I get the idea anyway, I never knew who my family was so I can only guess how you feel." Satsuki's jaw almost dropped. He didn't even know who his family was? In class he was always so loud and cheerful, and yet.

"Naruto-kun..." Satsuki muttered. Normally it would have gone unnoticed by the blond but with his enhanced hearing he heard it loud and clear. Naruto looked back at Satsuki, about to ask what she wanted, only to be stopped by her sad onyx eyes that were threatening to spill more tears. Naruto couldn't say anything. He was too mesmerized by the sad beauty holding onto him as if he'd disappear if she hadn't. "I'm so sorry!"

Naruto's aqua blue eyes widen in shock, what was she apologizing for? She hadn't done anything, if anything he should have been the one apologizing. "Satsuki-chan...?"

"I...I'm sorry, I've done nothing but complain even though I knew my family. I shouldn't...I mean I-" Satsuki's muttered words were stopped by Naruto who lifted her chin up with his free hand, making her look him in the eyes.

"It's alright, I don't care about it." He didn't care? He didn't care about not having a family? "I don't know what a parents love is, so I can't really be sad about not having it. So it's alright, go ahead and cry Satsuki, you can just be you now." Satsuki's eyes widened, filling with tears.

How had the two been enemies for so long? They were supposed to hate each other, that's how it's been since they met. And yet here she was Satsuki Uchiha, burying her head into Naruto Uzumaki's chest. Crying her eyes out, sobbing into her jacket while he gently held her.

Naruto couldn't get over how frail she felt. He was worried if he held her any tighter she would break. This was what his rival was really like? The icy cold Sasuke was actually a sweet girl that wanted nothing more than to make her family happy, even if they weren't with her anymore. She was probably hurting a lot more than even he was.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Suddenly Naruto was brought back to earth as Satsuki began to speak, her face still buried in his chest.

"Ah, Yeah? What is it Satsuki-chan?" Satsuki was hesitant to speak for a moment but then began speaking. "Would you mind if I...be a little more selfish?"

Naruto was confused at this. "What do you mean?"

Satsuki tightened her grip on Naruto's jacket, scared to speak. "Would you...mind spending the night?" Satsuki's entire body tensed up as she finished her question. Naruto was shocked.

Did she really want him to spend the night? "Satsuki-chan?" Naruto could tell she wasn't lying, and he also knew he couldn't say no while she was like this. He was nervous but nodded his head. "Sure, but are you sure you really want me too? I mean...we're kinda alone here so."

Suddenly Satsuki giggled surprising Naruto. "Don't worry, I trust you Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed, for the second time since he got there Naruto couldn't help but think Satsuki was cute. Naruto looked away, not wanting her to see him blush. "Ah, so, were should I sleep?"

"Here is fine." Naruto looked at Satsuki who once again rested her body against his, using his chest like a pillow. Not knowing what to do Naruto just looked at Satsuki. Her eyes were shut and she had the small smile that would make any man fall in love. Not wanting this to end either Naruto laid his head back, onto Satsuki's pillow. Naruto placed one hand behind his head and one over Satsuki, making Satsuki blush. His arm rested around her back as he drifted off into deep sleep, not sure what would happen when morning came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Waking up and Fire Style Spiciness**

The Third Hokage, the Professor, known to all as Hiruzen Sarutobi, was spying on Naruto and Satsuki as they slept together. "So Naruto found out about her real gender." He and the Shinobi Council knew the truth about the last Uchiha all along but decided to let her go on with her little plan for now. Knowing full well if they forced her into breeding the Uchiha heiress would surly snap, that and they wanted to see the civilian councils reaction to the truth.

"I better make some changes to the team selections..." He was originally going to place Naruto, 'Sasuke' and Sakura together but realized that was a plan for disaster. Sakura would just fawn over 'Sasuke' while 'he' and Naruto would just constantly fight each other. He then looked over Sakura's file. "Sakura is more of a genjutsu type so I'll put her on Kurenai's team and switch her with Hinata." It was an obvious fact to everyone that Hinata had a crush on Naruto but was too shy to say it.

Heck even most of the Jonin in the village made one large bet for who would confess first and when. It was actually more like a pool. Some guessed she would confess before they graduated while others bet it would be when she was in her forty's. "This should balance out the teams well." He muttered as he finished.

Meanwhile, with Naruto and Satsuki...

A rooster crowed out, waking Naruto up. He responded by throwing a kunai at it, the unfortunate bird started to wale in pain until it died, the last sound it made being a thump to the ground as it fell to the ground. "Dammit. . . stupid bird." Naruto muttered, he then looked over at the still sleeping Satsuki and smiled. "She looks so peaceful."

Naruto then smelt a terrible smell. Naruto pulled his collar away from him and sniffed the inside, confirming that the smell was coming from him. "Jeez I reek! Gah I can't go outside smelling like this." Naruto took one last look at Satsuki, hoping she wouldn't mind him using her bath.

Moving carefully out of the bed, trying not to wake Satsuki, Naruto left the room to go find and take a bath. Naruto was in aw at how nice Satsuki's place was compared to his. He walked around for about ten minutes before finding the bathroom. The bath was pretty big, big enough for three people to bath comfortably at once. "Wow, this definitely beats my dinky bathtub."

While the bath was filling up Naruto pulled his cloths off him, still a little sticky with sweat from last nights intense training. Naruto walked into the bath, closing the door behind him that separated the bath area from the area with the toilet and sink. The water felt like heaven, he could feel the dirt and sweat wash off him. As Naruto soaked his body and relaxed his muscles he went over what happened yesterday in his mind. Not sure what to do or even what to say to Satsuki. As Naruto was thinking about his next move Satsuki was waking up.

Satsuki opened her eyes, her first thought being, "Where is Naruto-kun?" She didn't realize that she was blushing at the moment. Satsuki stood up from her bed, stretching her arms into the air with a loud yawn. She left her bedroom and walked around her apartment, looking for her blond classmate. Naruto, however, was no where to be seen.

"Did he already leave? He didn't even say goodbye." Satsuki sighed, sad that he would leave without even saying goodbye. Suddenly Satsuki's concentration was broken by a foul smell. It didn't take her long to realize that the smell was coming from her.

"I better go take a bath and wash up. Because of what happened I never got a chance to take a shower, I feel so gross." Satsuki muttered as she quickly made her way to her bathroom. After closing the door behind her Satsuki began to strip off her cloths from yesterday. Since she laid Naruto in her bed Satsuki had to put the same cloths she wore for training the night before, or else chance waking Naruto up and giving him another eyeful of her naked body, they were still sticky with sweat and clung to her body a little.

After tossing her sweat drenched cloths to the side Satsuki wrapped a towel around herself. Satsuki was outside the door to the bath with nothing but a towel on, while Naruto had just finished up. He got out and covered himself with a towel, tying it around his waist and using another one to dry his shaggy golden blond hair. "That was nice." He thought as he opened the door to find Satsuki, with nothing but a towel on.

After a moment before realizing, "Ahhh!" Both ninja to be screamed in shock.

The situation was awkward again as they both stood in front of each other with nothing but towels on. Satsuki then started to blush madly as she looked at Naruto. "Oh Kami...he...so rip...those muscles are huge!" She thought as she couldn't help but admire his lean and muscular body.

Naruto blushed madly as well, but for a different reason. "Wow!...do all girls within a clan have big breast like that? We're only 12 and she already has an- agh stop thinking that!" He thought as he drank in her hour glass figure and the sizable mounds on her chest, which were only covered by a tiny towel.

The two kept staring at each other, admiring each others body's, not knowing what to say to the other. After what felt like hours Satsuki broke the silence. "Um...I'm glade you found the bath, it looked like you had some really tough training last night." Satsuki's voice trembled slightly, only half sure of what she was saying.

"Ah! Yeah, sorry I used your bath without asking. I...didn't wanna go out smelling like I did." Naruto respond, nervousness clear in his voice.

"No problem, If you want I can lend you some of my 'Sasuke' cloths, I'm pretty sure they'll fit you."

Naruto nodded his head, "Sure, thanks."

Still not what she was saying Satsuki asked, "do you want me to show you where they are?" While thinking, "Why did I ask him that!?"

Naruto wasn't doing much better as he answered "Yeah, thanks again." While thinking, "WHAT AM I DOING!? SAY NO YOU IDIOT!" Satsuki turned around, unintentionally giving Naruto a look at her shapely rear, and gestured for him to follow her.

They walked in an awkward silence. At least they didn't say anything out loud, their heads wouldn't shut up as they tried to think of what to say next. "Dammit what the hell should I do. It was a miracle I was able to handle last night, but this..." Naruto's thoughts trailed off as his eyes wandered down to stare at Satsuki's swinging hips and shapely butt, the towel threatening to expose it at any moment.

The bottom of her rear stuck out of the towel, making Naruto's hormones go nuts. It was already a small towel, and Satsuki unconsciously clutching it closer to her chest didn't help keep the side currently facing Naruto covered. The made their walk feel like miles long instead of down the hall. As they finally reached the room Satsuki opened the door and pointed to the closet, "My cloths are in there, you can use anything that fits." Nodding his head Naruto said "Thanks Satsuki-chan, I owe you one."

Hearing Naruto thank her made Satsuki blush. "N-no problem." She stuttered. "Why am I stuttering!? And why is my heart pounding so fast, I feel like its about to burst!" She thought, worrying what was going on with herself. Naruto went to walk into the room and Satsuki to the bath when their thighs rubbed together from them both trying to walk through the small door way at the same time.

This caused both to be ninja to turn towards the other and jump back, each hitting their backs against the brown wooden door frame. Staring into each others eyes they both got another look at the others body's, both not knowing what to say. This time it was Naruto who broke the silence. "Um, sorry Satsuki-chan. My fault, I wasn't thinking."

Satsuki blushed again. "No problem, could've happened to anybody."

Naruto chuckled lightly, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around themselves. "Yeah, happen to anyone." He said with his usual grin and rubbed the back of his head.

Satsuki blushed became darker as she saw the smile. "I-I'll make breakfast for the both of us if that's alright?"

"Sure." Naruto then closed the door to change.

Satsuki made it back to the bath as she started the water again. As she went in as it filled, she tried to gather her thoughts. "Kun. . .I called Naruto that at the end. . ." Her father had always told her that honorifics were to be used with the utmost care, and that using them in the wrong circumstance could mean a lot of trouble for the family. She understood that much, but after one night with someone that she thought she hated, now she didn't know. "Why did I ask him to stay with me for the night?. . Why do I feel as though I can trust him?. . .and why do I feel safe around him? It was never like that before. . ." She thought as she washed her hair.

With Naruto, he was trying to find an outfit to wear but. . .

"Damn. . .no orange. . ." He muttered. Naruto looked through the clothes as he couldn't find any of his favorite color. The main colors of 'Sasuke's' clothes were dark blue, and white. After a bit of looking through the clothes "Oh," He pulled out a black leather jacket. "This'll do." He did find himself an orange under shirt, so he decided to wear that and a pair of black jeans. On his feet he wore black ninja sandals. He looked at himself in a mirror that was in the room. "Not bad." He admitted as he left and headed to the living room area. He then got an idea. "I'll send some clones out to got and train." He thought as he made five clones. "Alright guys, get to the usual training spot and train your asses off."

The clones then saluted to him. "You got it boss!" They said in unison. One by one, they headed out the window and headed for the training ground.

Satsuki soon finished her bath and went back into her room as she got changed. "Well. . .team selection day. I wonder who will be on my team?" She had to admit, that she was a little curious about who she would be with. She got herself dressed and headed for the kitchen and make breakfast, putting her mother's old apron on. "Better make the usual, except I have a guest today." She blushed again as she thought of Naruto. "Is this how Hinata feels about him?" She thought as she made her family's special breakfast curry and the aroma filled the air.

Naruto was stretching his limbs as he smelled something good. "Satsuki-chan must be almost done with breakfast." He thought as he followed the smell, leading him to the kitchen. When he got into the kitchen, he saw Satsuki in the apron as she was setting the table. "Kami, she looks so cute." He thought as he approached her. "Yo."

Satsuki turned to see Naruto in his current outfit. "Um. . .Hi Naruto-kun." She said with an unnoticeable blush on her face. "I-I made my family's special breakfast curry. I hope you like it." She then quickly covered her mouth as the blush deepen in color. "WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT!?" She thought in a panicked tone.

"Curry?" Naruto said as he looked at the food. "Looks good, I never had curry before."

"Really?" Satsuki asked as the two sat down to eat

"Yeah, the shop owners always raise the prices for me. So the only food I ever really ate was Ichiraku ramen." Naruto explained.

Satsuki's jaw dropped sightly. "He's only eaten ramen for most of his life?" She thought. "Why do the shop owners raise the prices for you only? They lower the prices for me but raise them for you! That's unfair!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he then chuckled a little. "Meh, I don't mind. I usually just prank the pricks afterward."

"But. . .still. . ." Satsuki muttered.. She was feeling guilty again, she learned that Naruto didn't know who his parents were AND that he's only eaten ramen for most of his life for some reason.

"It's alright Satsuki-chan." Naruto said with a smile. "How about we eat, I'm starving."

Satsuki was about to say something but her stomach growled. "I guess I am too." She giggled a little as she started to eat.

Satsuki was about to take a bite when she realized something. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stopped before he could take a bite. "Yeah?"

"Why did you come to my apartment last night? I'm curious."

Naruto winced at the question. "How do I explain? Um. . ." He then started to chuckle a little.

Satsuki then gave him a confused look. "What? Come on, it's alright, you can tell me." She then started to give him the dreaded 'Puppy eyes jutsu' that all girls know.

"Fuck..." Naruto thought as he couldn't resist. "Well. . .it started when I got something like a bloodline."

"Something like a bloodline?"

"Yeah, for some reason I recently got a heighten sense of smell."

"Like an Inuzuka?"

"Yeah, but last night after I was training, I smelled your scent. . .but I thought it was something completely different." Naruto then blushed, this time in embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" Satsuki asked as she gave him a confused look.

"Well. . .I smelled you but I thought I smelled another girl and well. . ."

"What?"

"I thought you and Sakura were well. . .doing 'it' together and my imagination got the best of me. . ." Naruto then lightly chuckled. "My bad on that end."

Satsuki looked at him in disbelief. "You thought me-"

"Yeah. . ."

"And Sakura-"

"Yup. . ."

"Were about to-"

"Uh huh. . ."

"Together?"

"Basically."

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Satsuki started to giggle a little and then went to full on laughter.

Now Naruto looked at her in disbelief. "Uh. . ." While he was thinking. "Kami. . .how can someone be so cute?"

After laughing, Satsuki then got up from her seat and went over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, it's alright that you overreact."

"You mean your alright with it?"

Satsuki then giggled again. "I know you like Sakura, but I'm not into her." She then winked at him.

Naruto then started to chuckle a little. "Well at least you being a girl explains why you never respond to your fangirls."

Satsuki then pouted as she went back to her seat. "They're disgraces." She muttered but was heard.

"What do you mean Satsuki-chan?"

"Besides Hinata and Ino, most of the girls shouldn't have gone to the academy. They only decided to go is to try and flirt with me as 'Sasuke'."

"Same with Sakura-chan?"

Satsuki's eye twitched a little. "Naruto-kun, she's the worst if them all, she cares more about her appearance then her shinobi training. She may be smart, but book smarts aren't gonna help in the field. I don't get what you see in her."

Naruto was about to say something when he heard the Kyubii talking in his head. (Bold lettering) "She got you there kit. The only reason you have a crush on her is cause pretty. You got a better chance with Lavender eyes or the Uchiha here." Naruto blushed at the thought about him and Satsuki together, but wondered who he meant by 'Lavender Eyes'.

Satsuki wasn't done yet. "That and I think she would go and become a lesbian for me if she ever found out the truth about me." She shivered at the thought.

Naruto then started to think back to all the times he tried to ask Sakura out on a date but she turned him down and hit him over the head. "Wow. . . your right. . .she IS a **. . ."

Satsuki then started to giggle again. "Naruto-kun, I have to say that I envy you that you only had one girl that had a crush on you." While think. "Could I be crushing on him too?"

Naruto then gave her a confused look. "Huh? What do mean? Someone has a crush on me? Who is it?"

Satsuki sweat-dropped. "He honestly didn't know?" She thought as she decided to get straight to who it was. "Hinata Hyuga. She's had a crush on you since. . .hell before the academy. I was able to easily tell, mainly cause she acted shy around you and stuttered all the time when you were near her." She explained.

At that point, Naruto felt as if a giant weight fell on his head. "WHAT!? YOU MEAN THIS ENTIRE TIME I'VE BEEN TRYING TO ASK SAKURA OUT FOR ONE DAMN DATE, I'VE COULD'VE ASK HINATA THIS ENTIRE TIME!?" He yelled as he got out of his seat. He suddenly started to think about time he seen Hinata and started blushing. "Crap. . .I've been ignoring an even cuter girl. . ." He muttered.

"It's alright Naruto," Satsuki said. "Maybe you can make it up to her at one point." She then started to hear Naruto's stomach growl again. "Come on, eat up. You'll need your strength."

Naruto sighed as he sat back down. "Yeah, your right."

The two then looked at there food. "Down the hatch!" They said in unison.

Satsuki took a bite as she realized something after swallowing. "Oh no! This is-!" She thought as she looked at Naruto who already took a bite as he swallowed. "Whoops. . ."

Naruto blinked a few times before his face went completely dark red. "HOT HOT HOT HOT!" He yelled multiple times as he started to breath fire from his mouth. "WATER!"

Satsuki quickly got up from her seat as she went to the fridge, rumaging through it. "Juice, meats, eggs, ah ha!" She took out a carton of milk as she shook it. "Alright, it's not passed the expiration date." She said as she handed the milk to Naruto. "Here Naruto-kun, drink this."

Naruto took the carton and drank the entire thing, calming down in the process. When he finished in and place the carton down, he started to breath heavily as silly looking milk mustache was on his face. "Mind explaining?"

Satsuki couldn't help but laugh at the milk mustache. "Sorry about that. You see, the Uchiha lhave a certain way to prepare themselves for learning Fire Style jutsu and you just experienced it."

Naruto stopped panting as he continued. "By feeding them extremely spicy food?"

Satsuki blushed a little in embarrassment. "Yeah, ironically it worked sometimes."

A bead of sweat dropped down his cheek as Naruto then said, "Yeah and I think I already know what happens when it doesn't work."

Satsuki couldn't help but giggled at Naruto. "Here, at least wipe away the milk mustache." Without thinking Satsuki took her handkerchief out of her pocket and began whipping Naruto's upper lip, causing Naruto's entire face to turn red. Seeing Naruto's face turn so red made Satsuki realized what she was doing, causing her face to become as red as Naruto's. Satsuki quickly shot back, clearly embarrassed about what just happened. "S-sorry Naruto-kun! I wasn't thinking! Uh, here why don't I make you something you can actually eat."

Still blushing Naruto shook his head. "No, It's alright Satsuki-chan." Naruto turned back around in his seat and took another bite of the special curry, cringing at the delicious but deadly flavor.

"Naruto-kun! Stop, you don't have to eat it, it's way too spicy!" She said, noticeably worried for him.

Again Naruto shook his head, "No...it's really good! Besides...this is the first time anyone's made me something to eat besides Ichiraku. I really wanna eat it!" Naruto flashed her his famous goofy grin, causing Satsuki's blush to grow darker.

Not a minute ago he was screaming at the top of his lungs, but he was not scarfing it down, refusing to let her throw it away for something else. She could easily tell he still couldn't handle the heat, but he continued eating until his plate was clean. "He...he really ate it, all of it. Even I wasn't able to eat halve of it when my mom first gave it to me." Satsuki couldn't believe it, her heart felt strangely warm as she looked at Naruto as he picked up his plate and placed it in the sink.

"Satsuki-chan...?"

Satsuki's heart skipped a beat as Naruto turned his head towards her, wondering what he wanted. "Y-yes?"

Naruto almost fell over as he asked, "Got any more milk!?" It was clear Naruto's mouth was burning worse than before, it looked like he was about to pass out.

Satsuki quickly ran back to her fridge, rummaging around for something to douse the flames her curry had created. Luckily for Naruto Satsuki had a single serve bottle of milk. It didn't completely cool him down but it was good enough that he wouldn't pass out. "T-thanks! S-Satsuki-chan...huff...huff."

"Why did you eat that? It was clearly too spicy, I mean it was my family's curry, the Uchiha's fire style training curry!" Naruto just looked up at her from his seat, one arm lazily draped over his chair while the other, holding his empty milk container, sat on her table.

A small smile appeared on his face. "I just told you, didn't I Satsuki-chan? I really...wanted to eat what you made me." All she could do was stare at the blond. Not believing what he had just said, or rather what he had just repeated.

It was such a simple and stupid reason to burn his mouth with a clans special curry, a clan that specializes in fire-style ninjutsu no less. Suddenly Satsuki started giggling, which turned into full on laughter.

Naruto stared at her as she continued laughing, one thought floating through his mind. "So this is what Satsuki looks like when she laughs, this isn't like before. Her laugh seems so...bright and warm."

As Satsuki calmed down she looked at Naruto and said, "Alright, maybe next time I'll make it mild so you don't almost die."

"There's gonna be a next time?" Naruto thought with hope appearing in his heart.

Removing her apron Satsuki walked towards her bedroom, "You'd better hurry up. I doubt you'll have time to get home and to the academy in ten minutes."

Suddenly it hit Naruto, he really did only have ten minutes until class! Satsuki was fine since all she had to do was a hand sign and she was finished getting ready. The fact that she only lived five minutes away from the academy also helped, helped Satsuki at least. Naruto still had to run back to his apartment, change, grab some more ninja tools, and get back to the academy.


End file.
